


Not Tonight He Says

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Negan, Carpet Burn, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Rick, cockcage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan is taken by Rick in the only way he likes it. Rough and unforgiving.





	Not Tonight He Says

**Author's Note:**

> For my few readers I leave you rough sex. You’re welcome!

“Oh fuck!” Negan screamed at a firm strike to his ass, the leather stinging his ass red.  
Rick brought the belt down three more times watching Negan’s tanned ass become darker with each blow.

“Suck me off now!” Negan turned and dropped down taking Rick whole in one go and pumping his mouth back and forth, his hair being yanked forcefully to guide a dick further into his aching throat. He was pushed on his back, carpet burning his stinging ass as Rick coated his walls in slick pushing in one finger then two that scissored him open. “Always so tight.” A pinch to his nipples had him hissing and bucking up into thrusting fingers.

“More.” He begged.

“No ah ah, my plan is the only plan.” Rick bit his lower lip sucking it in before pushing into Negan’s mouth and tasting him. Three fingers buried deep stretching and burning building a dull pain that had his slit leaking steady drops of precum. “My bitch looks best when he’s underneath me just like this.”

A stroke had him withering and fingers retreaded as he watched Rick stand up, he grimaced at the cockcage and cruel look crossing his boyfriend’s face. Cool ice hit his dick shrinking his erection to nothing. “Gotta keep it in it cage.” The metal was hard and cold clasping him in place, at least it wasn’t the other one.

Ricks tongue traced along his exposed flesh between his cage teasing his flaccid dick as he withered, a beard slipped down rubbing at his hole while fingers touched in between metal non stop. His stomach clenched tight, a jolt spread to his dick but he stayed soft in his cage grunting unfulfilled.

“Press those legs up baby.” Doing so Rick slithered between him and propped his ass up on a bulky pillow. Negan’s own dick was bigger than Rick’s but his was wide and pale, just a little pink and it was big enough going way past Negan’s prostate making him feel he was slowly going insane when he was pumped full nice and slow.

Tonight a tip pressed against his hole sliding up and down smearing precum down his crack, popping in and out making his dick hurt. Negan grunted when Rick grasped the bottom of his knee and pushed in halfway, dragging his cock out slow and pushing back in, balls fondled as his walls took in Rick all the way.

“Oh.” Negan moaned out at the steady pace to his prostate that didn’t slow down at all falling when the pillow taken from beneath him. Ricks slim chest crashed on top of him stealing his breath, his open mouth stolen of remaining air by Rick’s lips.

“Turn over.” Doing so Negan felt a belt spank his ass once more, the burn of his chapped ass making him hump the air. Rick allowed it and folded his belt in half dragging it up and down cheeks and parted them to rub leather at a puffy hole. It was glistening and red and he kissed it once. Negan squirmed when he delved his soft tongue in soothing his soreness with wet breaching licks. 

The view was too pretty Rick thought and he slapped Negan’s ass hard with his palms then pinched both globes with his hands filling them full of plump flesh and pumped into him wildly, an abused ass brushed back to meet his and harsh slaps sounded too loud in their room.

Clawing into Negan’s thighs he came into his hole while his boy whimpered. When he pulled out he pushed a finger in to feel the white that evaded Negan’s gaping hole.

“Please.” Negan begged, his brown eyes flickering gold with his plea to get off.

Spanking his ass ten times with his favorite belt Rick kissed each cheek then bit into one hard. “Not tonight my boy.” He whispered as he helped Negan up and into the shower where he cleaned him up for bedtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little fact? This is my Simon/Negan fic, oh I love that rare pairing but for the Regan lovers I gift you with a replaced name. ❤️


End file.
